


a lack of colour

by deducingontheroof



Series: sf18 bonus round fills [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/F, Fights, situational depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: Glass clinks on marble, and glass crunches underfoot.Saeko sets the bottle down, wiping absentmindedly at her mouth as she tries to figure out what she’s stepping on. She’s glad she’d been too lazy to take her boots off before heading straight to the liquor cabinet.Broken glass coats the floor, shards scattered all the way towards the living room, and a picture frame lies face down in the center of the mess.





	a lack of colour

**Author's Note:**

> im definitely continuing this one because i love these girls so much and i love writing them

Glass clinks on marble, and glass crunches underfoot.

Saeko sets the bottle down, wiping absentmindedly at her mouth as she tries to figure out what she’s stepping on. She’s glad she’d been too lazy to take her boots off before heading straight to the liquor cabinet.

Broken glass coats the floor, shards scattered all the way towards the living room, and a picture frame lies face down in the center of the mess.

She sways unsteadily as she walks across the glass, reaching for the picture. There’s a wave of nausea rolling through her stomach that has nothing to do with the booze.

The glass is gone, strewn across the floor, but the picture is intact. Saeko’s not sure to be relieved or annoyed; she’s not sure whether to place the frame somewhere safe or set it on fire.

In the picture, she’s standing in front of the tattoo parlor on opening day, grin on her face and arm around Kiyoko.

Kiyoko.

Sweet, clever, talented, _beautiful_ Kiyoko.

Saeko’s drinking to forget her, but honestly, she can’t ever be forgotten.

She stumbles back over to the counter, trading the frame for the bottle of whiskey she’s been working on. It’s cheap, it tastes like shit, but it’s strong.

She doesn’t need it to taste good right now. She just needs to forget.

She needs to be able to walk through the apartment without hearing Kiyoko’s musical laugh, without smelling her perfume, without seeing her perched on the windowsill with a cigarette between her lips and a sketchbook in her lap.

She needs to forget, and she needs to move on.

She takes another swig from the bottle, grimacing at the burn, and checks her phone for the hundredth time that night.

Kiyoko hasn’t called her.

She isn’t really expecting Kiyoko to call her, but she can’t help but long for the sound of her lover’s voice. 

It’s been a week since their fight, and Saeko’s already falling into the monotony of life alone. She wakes up alone, and goes to work alone, and comes home alone, and drinks until she passes out alone. Ryuu’s been trying to call her, but she’s been ignoring him. She can’t talk to him, not yet. 

She can’t let her little brother see her in pieces.

Her heart’s shattered, shards of glass on the floor, and without Kiyoko, she doesn’t know how to put it back together again.

She finishes the bottle in one gulp, coughing slightly. The room’s spinning now. She’s about to head for the bedroom, to let the booze and the tears take her and carry her off to sleep, when there’s a knock at the door.

“Fuckin’ hell,” she mutters to herself, “If that’s Ryuu or Yuu, looking for a place to crash cus ya locked yourself out of your place, I’m gonna fight ya.”

She stumbles to the door, cursing under her breath as she sways and swerves, and she opens it.

Kiyoko’s standing outside.

There are no words at first, only glances. Saeko takes in the rumpled sight of her lover; strands of greasy black hair, purple bruises under eyes, ragged skin on fingertips.

Kiyoko’s a sorry sight, and Saeko knows she looks just as bad.

When words finally fill the silence, it’s two voices, speaking in unison.

“I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
